1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote controlled sensory effect devices such as interconnected Christmas ornaments, more specifically to a controller of multiple plug-in, sensory effect, devices in which the controller is reprogrammable by the user, and the controller and each device produces a sensory effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas is a time when a variety of sensory ornaments are set up in an electrical working relationship with one another in order to provide an enhanced sensory effect.
Miniature lights, for example, are connected in series along a common electrical line which is wrapped on a Christmas tree as a string of lights. Each of many of the lights includes a thermomechanically operated switch which causes the light to blink, so that the lights of the string twinkle at random.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,079, patented Jul. 21, 1987 by Sanders et al, describes an ornament for installation in series with the lights of an AC voltage operated string of lights such as the miniature Christmas lights.
An input circuit in the ornament is connected in series with the lights. The circuit supplies DC voltage for operating loads in the ornament such as a motor, electronic music module, and lights, and provides voltage and current protection for the operating load circuit against voltage surges from the string, protection against shock hazard from failure of a component in the input circuit or load circuit, and to assure that sufficient current continues through the input circuit to allow the series string lights to function at full brilliance.
The loads include an electric motor with gear reduction and a turntable mounted within a hemispherical lower housing member which carries a miniature train. The motor rotates the turntable so that the miniature train moves into and out of a tunnel provided within an upper hemispherical member, illuminated from within by a lamp; a capacitance touch sensor circuit may be also provided in the ornament for switching on the load by touch, and a timer circuit is provided to turn the load off; instead of a moving train load, a music module may be provided; or the motor may drive a cam operated small Santa Claus figure within the transparent upper hemispherical member, wherein the Santa Claus moves toward and away from a small translucent tree containing a light.
Connection of this versatile ornament may be made, it is described, to the string of lights by a plug which replaces one of the miniature lamps in the string, as in Sanders et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,218. Ornaments in this system operate independently of one another and of the system as a whole.
One popular Christmas display system presently available, called Santa's Marching Band, made by Mr. Christmas, Inc. 41 Madison Avenue, New York, N.Y. 10010, has a plurality of miniature mechanical ornaments, each of which has a small figure rotatably mounted between two different sounding bells. The figure carries a striker and turns right or left to strike the respective bell.
Each ornament is connected by a pair of wires, one of the pair being common to all the ornaments, to a controller box. The controller box has a microprocessor circuit which sends DC current of plus or minus polarity with respect to the common line, to each ornament, driving the motor in the ornament to turn right or left depending upon the polarity of current sent to that ornament.
The ornaments are thus operated in various sequences to play tunes. The number of different tunes and each tune which can be played is limited by the number of figures and the musical note of each bell available at two per figure.
A new Christmas display called The Music Box Collection, showing early success in the market, is made by NOMA International, Inc., and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,153. The Music Box Collection comprises a plurality of ornamental boxes operated by a controller. Each box has a top that automatically opens for an animated scene that rises up from the box into view, upon receiving power from the controller.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the closure is opened by moving a cover which, in turn, moves a platform incorporating a scene and triggers a mechanism which animates the scene, for example, by revolving the platform and scene.
The controller for multiple closure operation provides music during the opening and opened period of time for each closure and may vary the melody randomly or provide music specific to the animated scene.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides a closure in the form of a box having a bottom comprising a container portion and a top hinged to an upper edge of the container portion. A clip or hanger or handle is provided to secure the box to a Christmas tree, if desired.
Circuitry is provided which energizes an electric motor which operates a power train to lift the lid about its hinges and at the same time lift a scene bearing platform within the box up to the level of the upper edges of the container portion. In the particular embodiment of the invention disclosed, as the platform raises, a switch acts to energize a second motor which operates a power train to animate, by rotating the platform and the scene disposed upon it.
The box is conceived as a music box, and in this respect, as the motor which lifts the lid is energized, a selected melody is played, electronically as programmed in a controller, although a pin roll and tone reed may, of course, be provided within the box according to the usual music box construction. The electronic controller is preferred and in the contemplated commercial embodiment of the invention provides eighteen Christmas carols played one at a time as each of six ornamental boxes is opened and closed, in sequence, as programmed.